


not so secret admire

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: B&E, F/M, Masturbation, Possesive, Stalking, Yandere, yan!larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: You've just a normal highschool student living on their own and working hard. But lately you've been noticing the shadows are moving and a strange motorcycle had been parking everywhere you go.I'm not adding anymore. It's open world so imagine what you'd like for an ending
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Encounter

You're just a normal highschool student stuck in nockfell. You moved here on your own about six months ago and in that time you've made no friends. You thought maybe this blond man that started talking to you would be your friend. But he just seemed like a preacher looking for anyone who would listen. Which you guess you would. At least you're not alone or at least you don't look alone. Often you are alone. Things are hard when you're the new kid and have no time for a social life outside of school. But you don't really mind. Today you eat in the classroom like you do every day. You sit there quietly while this blond boy devourers his food and yelps about everything wrong with the world. You tune him out, nodding you're head when he looks at you or making agreeing noises. You look out the window at the green yard and paved parking lot. Just looking for anything interesting. Trees, the lines painted in the parking lot, birds flying about. Wait you do see something interesting. A Noise catches your attention. The sound of a running engine. A motorcycle came into view, driving into a spot in the parking lot. You watch as it stops and a man, tall and wide gets off the bike. He takes off his helmet and a waterfall of brown hair falls down and over his shoulders. You see him a dangerous looking man with a leather jacket and skinny jeans. Ripped in places. He looks pissed as he glares out with his dark brown eyes. You think their brown, he's kind a far away. You're paralyzed as you look down, not recognizing him or the bike. In your six months you've made it a point to observe everyone, know who's who at the school so you can avoid them. But this man, you've never seen him before. He looks up at the second floor window where you're looking down. You quickly look away, not sure why. You move your sights onto the preacher, finding he's narrowing his eyes at you with annoyance. "Oi you listening" the blond man asks. "Huh o-oh yes s-sorry" you stammer feeling yourself shake a little. You clear your throat as the man goes off again. You take in a deep breath then turn your head to the window. You look back out to find the man is gone. But the bike is still there, a black bike with a little yellow smiley face on the side. 

***

You're stuck working late at a book store, well book slash video store. It sucks but it's money and you need cash. Living alone is hard and even if you get a check for monthly exercises it's not enough. Bills aren't cheap and neither is food. You groan to yourself during the last few hours of your shift. Always the most annoying customers show up near closing. Demanding you keep the store open so they can window shop or they throw a hissy fit and it's your ass on the line. You finish locking up for the night. Glad it's all over. You pocket the keys and begin heading down the street. Wanting nothing more then to go home and lay in the tub for an hour or your bed. You haven't decided. You're walk is stiffer then usual, your hold on your bag tighter. Something feels off to you, like the shadows are moving. You stop dead in your tracks, noticing a black motorcycle parked out front the store. You don't know why but its eerie, kind a familiar. You notice the smiley sticker on the side but can't place where you've seen it before. -You look around and find there's nothing out of the ordinary. Just the same drugged out kids, couples, and homeless walking around the streets. You continue walking but you feel cautious, watching you're surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. 

***

It's tradition that the school makes the students clean up before class starts and after it ends as a way to build responsibility. It's really just so the board doesn't have to pay janitors. One of the many chores is moving text books back into the library, which the class stuck you with. Of course, you always get stuck with the hard jobs. You try your best to carry the books but theirs alot and they're heavy. If that wasn't bad some slackers are having a paper fight in the hall. You do your best to avoid running students and getting hit by the crumpled up paper. That better not be anything important or who ever will be in big trouble. Despite your success so far you slip on a piece of paper and fall back, hitting yourself with all the books in the process. That hurt. You groan in pain as you sit up. Surrounded by the books you were carrying. Great now you have to clean that all up. You rub your nose with your sleeve, moving to sit on your knees. You start to assemble all the books, grabbing what was near by and stacking them again. As you did so Someone reached over and placed a hand under your chin. Your head was raised up, moving your gaze from your work to the man in front of you. Forced by the hand under your head to meet the most handsomely/dangerous face you've ever seen. You're heart beat picked up as the man stared at you. His gaze so intense it made you feel like a deer in the head lights. His eyes a deep brown and cold, you can't seem to look away. The mans chapped lips part in a frightening smile showing off a gap between his front teeth. Your paralyzed but why you wonder. He's just a man. But something about him is off. Something was deadly, scaring you but alluring you at the same time. You wanted to get up and run. Just run, but your legs had no feeling in them. Unable to move you watch as he comes closer. He presses a cloth to your face and you panic for a second. "Thats a lot of blood" he tells you with such a strong voice. You gulp not able to replay to his comment. Mostly because of the cloth over your nose but partly cause your stunned by the beauty of this man. He's causing you to shake, to feel constricted, like our lungs are empty and your heart is panicking. Your visions going a little fuzzy, really only seeing him and even then the edges of him are starting to blur. You can't help whimpering and he removes the cloth from your face. You gasp for air and place a hand on your collar bone. You weren't breathing, this man was stopping you from breathing and you didn't even notice. He still smiled at you. "Don't forget to breath (y/n)" he said so deeply. He stood up then walked away, leaving you to revel in your panic. How did he know your name. You take in deep breaths. Cursing yourself for not noticing you were not breathing. To distracted by the man. You smack your cheeks then move to get up. Once you stand on your own feet you notice it's quiet here. You look around and find that the people messing around were gone. When did they leave and where did they go. You reach up and tap your nose, testing to see if your still bleeding. A little but not a lot. You look down the hall, glancing the way the man had walked. He was out of sight but you still looked on. Your heart beating warningly in your chest. 

****

It was pay day which means food, finally something to eat other then small squares of ramen. You still buy a few packs just in case you run out of food again. You buy some rice and spaghetti. Anything cheap that you can make a lot of. You leave the store with your bags and cross the street to cut through the park. Not the safest in the night but you wanna get home fast and eat something. As you walk over you notice something. In the distance a black motorcycle is parked by the street. You stare at it for a moment like it's gonna start up and run you over. There's a little smiley face sticker on it but it looks different this time. There's a red mark on it. Who's motorcycle is that and why is it everywhere you turn. It could just be that someone shops around. It is a small town after all but it still creeps you out. You step into the park, walking away from the view of the bike. Now your on edge, walking through the dark, empty area. No one was around that you could see, no one else walking about. No one sneaking in to sleep on the benches or the ground. It was silent the only noise was a set of keys rattling about as you placed your feet down. You looked down at yourself, wondering if it was you. But your keys were tucked away in your jacket. They wouldn't rattle around like that. The sound was distant, behind you. You halted and spun around quickly. Planting your feet down in a running start incase you needed to get away quick. But as you look around the darkness there was no one. Not a single person in your sights. Until you see something move. There by a tree you see a dark figure like the person wanted you to know they were watching or was just bad at hiding. You run, no hesitation you run as fast as you can to a well lit area. Once on the street you continue to run. You need to get home and lock all the doors and windows and sit by your bed with a baseball bat and the police on speed dial. 

you didn't sleep much that night. When you did awake in the morning it was to the smell of coffee and eggs. The smell was comforting to you. It made you hum as your stomach growled. You opened your eyes to your empty place, nothing but your bed. Suddenly you jolted up, tossing your sheets. The realization that you live alone hitting you. You grab the bat off the floor and dart out of the room. Holding it tightly as you rush into the living room to meet who ever was in your place. You look around from the grimy kitchen to the small coffee table you had in the living room. Nothing but your extra pillows sat on the floor and a plate of the wonderful meal that had awoken you. It wasn't the only thing out of place. Looking about you noticed everything seemed neat. Your laptop was centered on the small stand you had instead of a tv set. All the stuff you had thrown on the floor was picked up. Garbage taken out, and the floors washed. The house was clean, to clean your kind of a slob. You held on to the bat but didn't see anyone. Cautiously you walked over to the plate on your table. Looking at the arrangement. Beside the mug full of black coffee sat eggs with bacon placed to form a smiley face. And a squirt of ketchup on the right side of the egg. You look around frantically for anyone but there's no one, just a broken window and glass on your floor. For a second you wonder why someone would bother breaking in, tidy up your one floor house but not clean up the glass from a broken window. The sight made you gap. You quickly turn to the door way leading to your room. You didn't check the closet. What if the person was still here. Waiting for you to let your guard down. 

You slowly walk back into your room where your closet door sat un opened. You hesitantly make your way over, setting your hand on the knob. You couldn't hear anything inside, though it was hard to concentrate with the sound of your heart in your ears. Pounding from your fear. You hold the baseball bat close as you open the door. You whip it open to see nothing. Just an empty rack with a shirt or two that hadn't fallen to the floor yet. You breath a sigh of relief, letting your self fall in your stands. You take a closer look at the little clothes you have and find somethings off. It looks like something might be missing but you don't know what. You step inside, reaching out to the pile on the floor to check over your wardrobe. As you go over the fabrics your alarm went off. Causing you to scream and jump back. You hit your shelf and hiss in pain. The bump caused a stack of books you had on the edge to fall along with some board games and kits you had. You sigh as the stuff falls around you. Choosing to ignore the mess rather then clean it. You drag your feet out of the closet to get ready for school. 

***

You're ashamed to say you did eat what was left for you. It was to tempting, the smell was so good an you've never been one to throw away food. It was the best thing you've eaten in months it almost made you cry. If you died from poison so be it, worth. Since that day you've been on edge. Constantly looking over your shoulder for any and all threats. Lately You've been noticing the shadows move. ate at night, when your out and about, when your at school. You swear there's a tall figure hiding around the corners. Not very well. Or just enough to let you know they are there but not enough to identify the person. It hasn't helped your growing paranoia. You've been noticing that motorcycle more now. Parked out where you work, in the school parking lot. On the shopping center street. It's everywhere. You look for it now, watching. Waiting for it to show up at your home. Which is ridiculous it wouldn't prove anything. Someone's already been inside, broken in and mess with your stuff. Your scared, t a loss of what to do. How to protect yourself if you become attacked. It's not the only thing your weary of. Some of your cloths are missing. Your old zombie sweater you've had since you were ten, Your favorite torn blue tang top you've had since you were seven. It was a hammy down so it was way to big at the time and just sat in your drawers for ever. It smelt like you, so much so that you could even smell you. Not to mention your panties from when you were like twelve, warn things with holes in them or threatening to split at the hems. Maybe you should go clothes shopping. All your stuff is really old or hammie downs from your family. Things you had gotten before you hit your teens. Before your body really grew and filled out. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise, motivating you to find new clothes. This was kind of a nightmare, your heart always beating like a scared rabbit. Making it harder to sleep at night or even at your desk at school. You cant relax no matter what you do. On edge and tense over every sound. Your 'friend' wasn't helping any with his constant spiel about how everything is a sin in gods eyes. You were getting angry, angry at everything. Especially this kid going off about gays being wrong, sex before marriage is wrong. Masturbating is wrong. You stop in the middle of your walk down the hall. You looked at him and he seemed startled for a minute. Before you can ask him to repeat the last part he begins speaking again. "What, yes masturbation is a sin what did you think, it will make your hands hairy and you'll lose the sight in your eyes. That's how the devil gets you he makes you think it's all ok but its not. The second you do you sign yourself over to the devil" he ranted. But you tuned him out. Sinking in your stands as you continued down the corridor. You sigh, sure he pissed you off and you weren't sure why he talked to you all the time. But you felt a little better at the idea he gave you. Masturbation. You guess it's been awhile. It wouldn't fix the paranoia but it might help you to relax the rest of what's going on. yourself.


	2. can you hear me

You made it home after a long shift. Making your way to your bedroom first. Usually you come home and watch tv in your make shift living room till you pass out. But tonight you wanted to do something a little different. You lock your bedroom door. Old habits you tell yourself. You pass by your closet, glancing inside at the mess you have yet to clean up. You took out your phone to set up a play list. The silence has been uneasy lately. Almost deafening despite the absents o sound. You make your way to your bed as your beats play. You flop down, straightening out your back with a pleased sigh. You moved about to settle on your mattress. Trying your best to keep your nerves down and not get in your own way. You sometimes have a bad habit of wanting this over quickly instead of enjoying the ride. You take in a deep breath and try to relax, its ok to do this, your ok to do this. You repeat to yourself. Just find something sexy anything. It could be sweet kisses on your thighs or large hands on your hips, trailing down. Ya that's a good image. Large hands pulling your legs apart, gripping harshly and a head being placed between your thighs. A nice hot mouth being placed over yourself, ya thats nice. Having someone lick you and run their tongue over all your sensitive areas. You dip your hand into your underwear and run a finger over your slit. Testing your self. You grown at the lack of self lubrication. Instead of playing around you move your hand out and grab a bottle of lotion. You were never one for teasing you like to just get to it. You coat your fingers and try again. Massaging every area to spread the lotion around. Thinking of someone sticking their tongue in you and wiggling it around was always hot. You keep up the image. You slip a finger in and hiss at how tight you are. Ok maybe your a little to eager.

You take in a deep breath to try and relax so you can move your finger. Anything sexy to help. But trying not to force it. It kind a felt forced. You move your hand over yourself, trying to stimulate other parts of yourself. Slowly you begin moving your finger, thinking about someone sucking on your privates and licking you all over. Licking the sides of your lips, around your clit. Dipping there tongue inside, poking your entrance but not going inside. Ok you lied being teased is kind a hot. You just never do it to yourself. You think about strong hands on your legs and grumbling almost like a growl. The noise you imagine sounds so real and it makes you think of that dangerous man. You imagine for a second that its him, the man with long brown hair licking you and griping you. The thought causes you to moan out and slide in deeper. "Ah~ fuck" you mutter. You've never really thought about real life people when you did this. It was always just a dark figure but now that you thought about it you can't unimagine that guy. You thrust your finger into yourself, starting to feel your walls loosen. Your breathing picks up and you gasp out. The image of the man effecting you better then any other fantasy. The strength of him, how he held you so hard he stopped you breathing. His smile through the whole thing. He was so scary but something about him was so alluring. What would those strong hands do to you. How rough would he want it. Would he turn you on your side and pull up your leg to thrust into you. Force you on your knees to push you into the bed with his movements. Or would he want to see you as he thrusted in. Oh ya that works so good you think. Clinging to the man as he moves so violently the head board knock the wall. Soon you're able to add a second finger and again you hiss from how tight you are. "Eager" you hear a voice say. Its deep and a little raspy. You stop, tightening again around your digits. You open your eyes and look around. There's no one around. No one at the window, in the room, in the place. The door is locked and the closet is open, no where to hide. There's no where the voice could of come from. You lay yourself back down, maybe you imagined it. You spread your legs more to widen yourself. Moving slowly as you push your fingers in and out. Trying to think back to your scenario. Moving your hand down to graze your parts.

You do start to relax feeling the fear being replaced by pleasure. You moan out as you buck into your hand. Distantly you hear a growl and your thoughts go back to that man from the school. His strong hand covered all of you. His chiseled face, scruffy and long. Those cold eyes and lopsided smile. You moan so loud as you speed up. Your whole body heats up fuck you needed this. You needed to be fingered so bad. You go in deeper and thrust faster into yourself. It feels so good you can't help being vocal. Throwing your head back into the pillow as you grip it, adding a third finger to the mix. You scream out in pleasure at being stretched so much. No longer needing your fantasies. "Fuck yes, yes Ah~" you can't stop the moans as you thrust in harshly, meeting your own bucking. Your so loud, why wouldn't you bee. You live alone and your neighbors aren't close. You let out every noise as you play with yourself. Wanting to get their so bad. Distantly you hear something, a mans voice maybe you can't tell. You were gonna slow down to hear but something made you speed up. You heard someone say "Cum" and it sent a shiver down your spine. You shoved your fingers as deep, Rubbing and thrusting into yourself fast. The sound of your sloppy mess between your legs almost louder then you. You tipped over the edge. Screaming out your climax and lifting off the bed. You slowly shatter back down to the soft mattress, coming down from your high.

You try to catch your breath as you contemplate going again. But then you hear the voice clearer then before "so naughty." You bolt up, removing your fingers from inside and grabbing your bat from beside your bed. Ignoring the mess you were smearing about. You bolted up, your pants falling down as you did. You stepped out of them and stood battle ready. Looking around for someone anyone. You heard the voice, clear as day. Someone was here. Someone watched you. Perv. You look into the closet, why does it bother you so much. Nothing was inside but the clutter from your shelf. Instead you walk over to your bedroom door. You unlocked it then stepped into the living room. It was to dark to see so you flipped on the switch. Once the light was turned on you looked around. Nothing. Everything was how you left it, dishes all over the kitchen and on the coffee table. Clothes on the floor, half full plastic bag full of garbage. You look over at the broken window you covered with a garbage bag and duck tape. You walk over to it only for the voice to speak out "not there" it said. It sounded a little staticy. You turn around and walk back to the bedroom door. "Warm" you hear the voice. You stared out at the room, seeing nothing suspicious. What was this guy playing at. You take a step towards the kitchen. "Cold" he tells you, so you walk into the bedroom. You make your way to the center. Turning your head all around for the source. Where could a man be hiding in here. The only place was the closet. But something was off about the voice. The more he spoke the more it sounded like you were holding up a phone and talking to him. You look at the closet. That things been bothering you for days so you've just left the door wide open. 

"Warmer" you hear the voice so you take a step but stop. You realize something that makes you freeze. He can see you. He's watching you move around your house. He's somewhere he can see you masturbate and know when you leave and enter the bedroom. You slowly turn to the window. Knowing there was no way he was inside. You gulp and begin making your way to the view outside. You look out at the street, gasping and almost dropping your bat. Outside, set under a street light almost preventively was the black motorcycle with the smiley face sticker on the hood. You shook and cover your mouth, oh god you're being haunted. This thing was a ghost and that was it's calling card. It was the only logically explanation you could think of. You step back and look around the room for any signs of an apparition. But again you met nothing out of place. "Now don't cover that pretty mouth of yours" the voice says and it's so familiar. You shake and remove your hand. You keep lowering it as you look at the window. Lowering it over your thigh you drag your nails along and bite your lip. Why are you doing this, why is your hand moving in between. You can't help it as you think about someone or something watching you. It stirs something in your stomach and sends it down. You touch your wetness, it be kind a gross if you didn't run your fingers over your lips. They were so sensitive, even the tiniest touch had you whimpering. You pulsed at the feeling and now lust was clouding your mind. You looked about, from the room to the window. Staring at the black bike as you dipped a finger in. Stepping out a little more to reach in deeper. Why were you doing this. You asked but kept going. Your sensitive nerves making you whimper from the feeling of your finger. The sound turning into a lengthy moan as you slowly moved inside, hitting close to your third knuckle. You leaned forward onto the ledge of the window. Letting go of the bat as you moved. It fell to the floor with a loud hollow sound. But you didnt notice, to busy testing your waters. Moving your digit about to feel all around and loosen you back up. You couldn't really think of why you were doing this. But thinking about someone watching you was making you so hot. You add a second finger easily and the moans just spilled out. What if he was in the closet and you just couldn't see him, it sounded like he was in the closet. A ghost maybe. A Spector watching you from behind as you lean on the window. Watching his bike. Do ghosts have bikes. 

"Is that for me" you heard the man said. Sounding distant and surrounded by static. Was the answer yes. It shouldn't be but the words formed on your lips. A deep chuckle came after you did that. The voice didn't help your fogged brain. "So needy, good. I want you loud." That made you louder, your moans coming out higher. You added a third finger and screamed out, digging your nails into the window. "OH god yes, yes, ah, ah" you started going hard on yourself. The image of the bike blurring from your going vision. Unable to focus as the man spoke again. "Fuck you look so good, fingering yourself like that. You're gonna cum screaming my name" he ordered. So darkly, like he was demanding through clenched teeth. It be hot to cum with the mans name on your lips but you don't know who he is. "I-I doooh- know your ah" you try to say but your going so hard on yourself words just fall into moans. You can barely ask. You barely want to, just wanting to get to the good part. "Larry" you hear him say and its the only thing in your head. Your brain fogged from your actions, your breath coating the window from your increased breathing and pants. Larry, Larry, Larry. You echo, lost in the moment. You feel the familiar warmth build up and oh god your so close. You spread wider so you can go deeper. Your second orgasm hits harder and you are hollering out the mans name like a prayer. "Oh Larry~ Larry, Larry, La ah ha." You think you lost vision for a moment. You blink and look out at the fog on your window. Still panting you slowly move your fingers out. Feeling your whole body fall from the intensity. You drop to the floor, unable to hold yourself up anymore. 

You try to catch your breath as you think about what just happened. You really just fucked yourself while some stranger watched and came with his name on your lips. The fear from earlier turning to clearity. Even if he was a ghost, if he even was. Or just some guy with binoculars but then how did you hear his voice so clearly. The whole thing was so weird and demented, what were you thinking. You weren't, your hormones were thinking for you. "Perfect" You hear the voice say and now you know it's in the closet. You muster up your strength to crawl over to the little room. On your knees he cant see you hope. Maybe it was an excuse not to get up. You weren't sure if you could actually walk. You immediately grab a towel from the bottom of the storage room to clean up your hand before anything. You crawl inside and search through the mess of clothes. Nothing out of the ordinary. You sigh. Moving to lean on the wall and force your self up. You try to stand on your shakey legs, pressing most of your weight on the wall. You use the rode to support you as you reach up to touch the shelf above. You can only reach so far since your so short. You sigh and step back, you turn on the closet light and stand on your tippy toes to try and see up there. With everything mostly on the floor you get a clearish view of whats above. You should be freaked but you mostly just sigh to yourself and your ideas. Just barely out of view you see an old walkie talkie with the speak button taped down. 

"S-Seriously" you ask letting yourself fall to the ground. Joining the mess of clothes, books, and kits on the wood. "Yes" you hear the voice speak from the talkie. You groan out to yourself. "You thought ghost before listening device. Idiot" you whisper to yourself. Only to hear a small chuckle. Your so tired, so weak from all that. But the man is watching, he can break in and do anything. You should call the police. You don't instead you fall asleep in the closet, feeling like the place you feared for weeks is now the only place you are safe. 

The next thing you now your alarm is going off. You grumble and search the soft bed for it. The bed warm and inviting and a bed. Bed you didn't fall asleep in a bed. You snap open your eyes and sit up. You're in your bed and your phone is on charge. You definitely didn't put it on charge and you definitely didn't move to your bed. You got up and immediately cringed. God you were sticky and not just between the thighs. Your stomach was sticky to and where was your shirt, didn't you have a shirt on. You rush to the bathroom for a much needed shower. After your long shower you get dressed and step out into the living room. Waiting on your coffee table is a cup of coffee and an egg breakfast. This breakfast has been showing up every morning but this time there were strawberry's across the smiley face, cutting it in half. It looked like blush and that cause you to blush. You hesitantly reached for the coffee. You really shouldn't be eating food a burglar was leaving you. Or was he a stalker since he's been fallowing you around. Both. You still shouldn't eat it. But you couldn't help yourself it was just so good.


	3. whats wrong with my clothes

Since your clothes have been disappearing, new stuff has been appearing in its place. Where you lost your old sweater a pink crop top sweater appeared. Where your favorite tang top left now sat a black frilly one with slipknot written across the front. And now you had five pairs of panties with a frilled back to cover your ass or not cover you guess. You also now have one pair of red silk underwear which honestly feels so amazing. Like your kooch is being hugged by a cloud. You sigh, you know your secret admirer is leaving these for you as he takes your other clothes to do god knows what. God why haven't you called the police. You stand by the far wall of your room, looking into a mirror. Your wearing the red silk panties and tang top which actually fits you perfectly and convinces you you're being measured in your sleep. You also have to keep buying duck tape cause the man keeps coming into the already broken window. Which you guess you should be grateful he's not breaking more of your shit. But your getting annoyed. Though this underwear feels great, so nice on your lips. You admit your in a pickle. If you call the cops this all ends. Which ya now someone isn't stalking you. But the presents and company are nice. You've been eating better since he came into your life and the dishes are getting done. But it's creepy, but you also like the attention. You wonder if this is some weird form of Stockholm syndrome but haven't found any articles about it. "Augh why are these panties perfect" you groan out into the house. A familiar static fills the silence. "Glad you like them, they do look perfect" you blush and quickly swing the drapes closed on your window. So maybe you've been trying to be quiet so he won't know your home or think your just sleeping. It feels like hes watching you every hour of everyday. You don't have a moment to yourself. But honestly what would you be doing. This just without the feeling of eyes on you. You get stuck with taking the trash out with Travis during the school clean up. Like you dont see enough of this man. You both take the large bags and throw them into the dumpster in the back of the school. "I'm just saying if half this school exorcised control instead of fucking each other like rabbits, maybe the next generation wouldn't be fucked" he continued to preach like you hadn't tuned him out for most of the walk. "Maybe some people wanna be fucked like a rabbit" you snapped, closing the lid. You've been having a hard time with your anger lately. Even your self indulgent night didn't help. Your more anoyed then scared these days. wondering if your going to die or fall asleep and never wake up. Knowing someones hunting you. You just dont have the patients for this man. "Don't tell me your one of them, those who have sex with everything" the blond looked disgusted. "Oh please I've never even had sex before. I'm just saying wouldn't be so bad getting bent over" a loud clanking noise caught both your attention. You look over to see one of the props for the track team had fallen over. "Disgusting" the man gages. You roll your eyes and look over at him. He straightens up and resumes his composer. "Alright last is the home eck room rock paper scissors" the man asked. "Huh oh sure" you both hold out your hands and proceed to have two rounds where you lose. "Sucks to be you later (y/n)" he leaves and you groan. Of course you lost, your luck sucks. You drag your feet to the home ech room. Ignoring the shadows as you usually do. Turning to look back every now and again but seeing nothing. You step into the room and growl. It's a fucking mess. Of course it is, there was dishes everywhere and unwashed pots and papers. Really paper. You rolled your eyes and got to work. You put the dishes away first then cleaned up the floor. Washing out the pots and drying the dishes. You finished off the room by wiping down the counters. You were on the last counter when you heard foot steps behind you. Heavy and harsh. How didn't you hear the person enter. You went to turn around to see who it was but your head was suddenly pushed down so you were staring at the counter again. The hand that shoved you down tangled in your hair, keeping your head in place. You gulped and shook with fear. Gripping the rag as you tried to figure out what to do. Another hand traveled down to unbutton your pants. As your zipper was touched you tried to step back to escape but your hair was pulled and you were shoved back against the counter by the mans hips. Had to be a man cause something was poking you and it wasn't a gun. He growled and you recognized that sound. It was him, the man from the walkie talkie. The guy that's been breaking into your home and stalking you. "Do you know how delicious you sound when you swear" he whispered into your ear. He sounded so dark in person, so desire written it made you gasp. You hear him smirk at your noise. He tried to pull your pants down but jeans are hard. 

He growls again this time threateningly. "Take them off" he demands sounding so angry. For some reason you do as your told. You reach back and pull them down your hips and thighs. You raise your legs one at a time so you can step out of them and take off your pants. Then you hear him smirk again. His hand is on your ass now rubbing over the fabric of those red silk panties. "You really like these, maybe I should buy you more" he whispered and fuck that voice was starting to do things to you. You couldn't help wiggling just a little. "Getting excited, so am I" he leaned over you and you felt his hard on press into you. Another gasp escaped you and holy hell this was bad, you might actually have sex with your stalker and. Oh man your phone it was in your jeans that he had you take off. Stupid. You heard a zip and then the hand was back on your ass. He gave it a squeeze and you covered your mouth. Why were you so noisy. "I can't help but get excited about you" he began again, moving the hand lower. You tensed knowing exactly where he was going. He kicked out your leg then slid his hand in between your thighs. He started rubbing you through the underwear and fuck it felt good. Having the soft silk run along you but also the pressure and warmth of his fingers. "Look at you so responsive to my touch, I can feel you getting wet" he told in your ear. You couldn't help the hum that came out. Were you agreeing or were you startled. It was hard to tell. "Wonder if I can dip in yet" he teased. He moved the underwear to the side and started rubbing in between the lips. You bucked into the touch and moaned in surprise at the contact. This should be wrong, this man was hunting you and you didn't even know what he looked like. But it felt to good to be wrong, having him over you saying things in your ear as he played with you. This must be Stockholm syndrome. Stockholm syndrome was gonna lose your virginity. "Loved the show you put on for me. Fucking yourself while I watched. Such a naughty girl" he slipped a finger in and it caused you to scream through your hand. You pushed back onto the finger reviling in the feeling. Why was this so good.

"Yes moan for me" the man took in a shaky breath as he grinded against your leg. His finger started thrusting in you deep and hard. "Look at you so desperate for me, fuck all I wanna do is fuck you senseless. But this is your first time so I'll be gentle" he added a second finger slowly and fuck that hurt. You clinch around him from the pain. "I don't mind it being tight but if you don't want it to hurt you'll relax" his voice was so demanding. He continued to grind on you, wiggling his fingers around inside. You took in a shakey breath, trying not to clench despite how much he was stretching you. You felt him touch every nook and crany inside. It made you buck your hips at the feeling. Chasing any form of pleasure he was willing to give you. He smirked and began thrusting his fingers in again. He moved them out them slammed them back in and you moaned. The rough movement caused you to lean more onto the counter until you were laying on it, raising your ass a little to give him better access. You should stop this, stop it and call the police, tell him to go away. As you were coming to your senses, forcing your lust down to think rationally. He began to speak in your ear. "You don't know what you do to me, talking about being fucked like a bunny, playing with me the way you did. *Sigh* the absolute fear in your eyes when you see my bike" the image of that smiley face came into your mind. "B-Bike...the smiley face" you mutter. Suddenly the fingers are gone and it makes you feel gutted. Empty but less foggy. You try to turn but the hand in your hair is pushing again, forcing you to stay down. "I kind a like that you can't remember me, don't worry my darling you'll see soon enough" darling this man was calling you a pet name. Oh fuck you were in one of those 'if I can't have her no one can' stalker situations. You tried to move away again but the man held your hips. You tensed, Something was at your entrance, something big and hard. "Relax or it'll hurt" relax how were you suppose to relax. How did this happen how did this man get so far before you came to your senses. You tried to step away, instead of your hair being pulled the man shoved his body weight onto you and held your arms down on the counter. "Tell me to stop" he said in your ear like a command. Tell him. You open your mouth but nothing comes out. Not a sound or anything. The man leaned a little and placed a kiss on your cheek.

It was so soft. He placed another on you and started peppering your side in kisses leading to your neck. It was such a sweet gesture, making you blush. The action reminded you of the other nice things he did. Like leaving you breakfast every morning, a strong cup of coffee and eggs, your favorite. Cleaning your place cause your such a slob. Putting you to bed after you passed out in the closet. Those things shouldn't make your heart flutter the way it was. This was a bad man, a dangerous man. A man that fallowed you and broke into your house. But a man who's taking care of you when no one else has. He bit you and that dragged you out of your sudden realization. He moved his hips and the tip started slowly going in. "Oh fuck" you shout in response. It hurts and your trying not to tense but its so hard. You move your hand to grip onto his, intertwining your fingers and you squeeze his hand. He gasped around your shoulder, biting down harder. Slowly he went in and just stayed there. Hip to ass. You take in a shaky breath, already feeling your legs start give way. "L-Larry" you whisper like its a plea, like your trying to tell him it hurts and your legs are gonna give way. But why would he care, if this is what he was after. You feel the teeth leave you and a pair of lips on your cheek. "I'll be quick" his voice almost sounded soft. Way different then how it's been. 

You feel your underwear being moved, you were still wearing your underwear. He pulled it so it tightened in the front and rubbed along something. Something good, like a silk kiss giving the most pleasure. "There's a good girl, feel you loosening" he started moving his hips slow at first just so you got use to the motion. He did that three times before picking up the pace. Once he did you couldn't stop your self from moaning out loud and opening your mouthed. "Ah~ L-Larry" That was it for you. The second his name was off your lips something in him snapped. He began to pound into you hard and rub the silk over your clit. You held on tightly to his hand as he abused your privates. And fuck it felt so good, felt like the whole thing was one big orgasm. He pushed in so deep, deeper then your fingers ever got and rubbed you in times with his thrust it felt like you were gonna just leaking. And then he began to talk "Ah fuck (y/n) you feel so perfect, like you were made for me...I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't move without thinking about me understand. Mine" he bit down on you again and growled so loud. It was so hot, his voice was just so hot. You didn't notice when your climax came until it hit and you screamed out. Both holding his hand and clawing at the counter. "Ah yes, yes ah Larry, Larry Ah~" after you cam he picked up speed for a moment. It hurt but felt so nice on your over stimulated parts. He gave two long thrusts and then he was gone. He left your velvet walls. But you grabbed his hand quickly, to tired to register what you were doing. Then it happened you started to fall as your legs gave out. "(y/n)" was the last thing you heard before you passed out. 

***

All those long nights and over exertion were catching up with you. You couldn't even stay awake long enough to fix yourself and go home. That's what you thought as you walked home. You were still a little weak from all that. And the home ech floor was oddly comfy, but there was no way the one janitor the school had was gonna let you stay there. You walk down your street looking up to check the area. You stop in fear, there it is the motorcycle with the smiley sticker. You look around to see if anyone was near. Nothing. No one, just an empty street illuminated by street lamps. You looked back at the bike. Cautiously You walk up to it. You look around again before touching the sticker. You run your thumb over the red that was covering it cause it definitely wasn't there before. Some of it came off on your nail and you sniffed it. It was blood, the smell was metallic like penny's. You gulped and quickly reached for your phone. This had to end a man that's been stalking you and breaking into your house whom you just had sex with has blood on his bike. What if he killed someone. You were panicking as you opened your phone to call the police. As you brought up the number your phone was snatched from your hand. You looked up at the tall figure, the very tall figure. You take in a deep breath at the sight, the waterfall brown hair spilling over a long chiseled face. Those cold brown eyes stared down at you observing rather then angry. He threw the phone on the ground hard then stomped on it. "Ah no I had two more payments on that" you tell desperately, like it would some how make the phone any less broken. "You can have another when I can trust you" the man spoke and if it didn't click before it did now. That dark voice was just to defined. "Get in the house" he ordered. You blinked at the command completely lost. "Now" he showed teeth as he spoke and it frightened you but also made your over sensitive underground twitch. You rushed to the house.

And that's how you ended up here. Sitting in your living room watching as he made dinner. The house was clean again, more then before like all he'd been doing is cleaning before you got home. You were paralyzed in your seat, wondering just what he was planning. A last meal before he killed you now that you gave him what he wanted. The thought made you turn white. He turned around holding two plates of food. He walked over and set them down on the coffee table then took a seat on the floor himself. You look down at the meal, steak with potatoes and broccoli. Oh fuck that looked delicious but hang on you don't have meat in your house. You haven't been able to afford meat for months. You didn't question it for long, instead just stuffing your face with the juicy meat and soft broccoli mixed with garlic potatoes. Oh god you hoped it was poisoned so you could die with these flavors on your Tongue. You finished the meal rather quickly, damn you were hungry. But that's what happens when you only eat eggs and pizza pops. Once you were done you looked over at the man beside you. He was still finishing off his meal. You looked him over as he ate. Taking in the sight of his warm skin that you knew was blazing to the touch. The side of his long nose and chapped lips. The hair on his face from the scruff to the bushy eye brows sitting above his cold eyes. The sight made you swallow hard. He was dangerously handsome. Those cold eyes looked from his plate to you. You blushed a deep red and looked away, like a love sick fool being caught staring at their crush. You swallow again feeling your throat go dry. "A-ah so um are you going to kill me" you stutter out only looking at him when you were done speaking. His brows knitted together. "What of course not" he told in a surprisingly normal voice. He set his fork down then leaned over to you causing you to lean back. 

But he was much bigger then you, surrounding you and trapping you in place. He was so close to you, faces mere cm apart. "You're mine (y/n) and I take care of whats mine" he gripped you to keep you in place. He leaned down and closed the distance between you in a deep kiss. He tasted like potatoes and rosemary but some how it was intoxicating. You felt like you were falling from the kiss but that could of been because he was pushing you down so you were laying on the floor. You hummed into the kiss, reveling in the feeling. You reach up and place a hand in his oddly soft hair. God he felt so nice. He moved your leg and slipped in between. His hand gripped your thigh and you couldn't help the jump your body did. The hand traveled over your body till he rest it over your crotch. He pressed his thumb on the area and you had to break the kiss to gasp. He was smirking at you "hope you ate enough cause this time I'm going to be rough" he spoke darkly. "R-Rough" you asked, remembering the treatment you did get. That wasn't him being rough. Oh lord.


End file.
